Toujours là
by Djul
Summary: Cette fiction se situe dans le 3X22. Quand Castle est seul dans le salon et  Kate face à ses peurs dans la chambre.Juste un petit changement pour moi Castle est resté dans le salon :-


Je viens juste de faire ma première fanfiction sur Castle et j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire.

Je situe cette scène dans le 3x22. Quand Castle est seul dans le salon et Kate face à ses démons dans la chambre.

Il y avait pour moi tellement de matière pour en faire une fiction dans cette scène.

Vos avis sont les bien venu. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à me plonger dans la série.

Le duo Castle/ Kate ma bleffé. Merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire ce petit texte

OOOOO OOOOO oooooooo OOOOOO OOOOOOO OOOOOO

« La première fois qu'elle a débarqué dans ma vie, mal fagotée dans son manteau. Je l'avais trouvée touchante.

Elle n'avait rien d'un mannequin, trop déterminée, trop spéciale , trop sauvage, trop belle pour ça. Toute son équipe semblait tellement admiratif et intimidé.

Il m'a pas fallu longtemps pour être comme eux… totalement sous le charme.

Maintenant au bout de 3 ans de collaborations. Elle n'est plus tout à fait la même.

Non, elle n'a pas vieilli. Mais changé, oui: plus femme, plus élégante, plus spectaculaire, plus regardée aussi.

Quand elle rentre dans une pièce. On ne peut l'écouter sans regarder sa bouche si particulière qui prend avec les ans, les accents du fruits défendus. J'aime voir le temps passer dans ses yeux.

Mais au bout de 3 ans avec elle. Ne plus être exclusivement dans la séduction, ne plus vivre seulement autour de la sexualité, ma permit de découvrir autre chose de la vie. Que je ne connaissais pas encore: l'amitiés, l'amour inconditionnel autre que le paternel. »

Elle ma apprit à donner autant que de recevoir.

**Il sourit**

« J'ai bien bouffé ma vie, j'ai bouffé des pleines cuisses d'amour, de travail, de rencontres. Le fait de pouvoir voyager dans différents pays a été aussi tellement enrichissant. Il peut m'arriver quelque chose, j'ai déjà dévoré la vie…Mais maintenant, j'ai grandi! J'ai enfin comprit que grandir, c'est passer de la connaissance de soi à celle des autres. On devient plus attentif. Comme si à travers le regard de Kate, j'avais apprit à comprendre tout le reste.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à être patient avec elle et la laisser venir à moi, sans la brusquer.

Je fais un métier où le succès se mesure à la notoriété. Si j'étais un grand avocat, je pourrais exercer ma profession et garder mon anonymat, mais là, je suis écrivain et célèbre. Donc, je n'ai pas le choix… Mais avec Kate, c'est tellement différent. Parce qu'elle a peur! Car ces femmes qui ont peur sont souvent plus intéressantes que celles qui sont attirées juste parce que vous êtes célèbre.

C'est difficile de trouver la personne qui vous regarde nettoyé de tout ça. »

**Kate** **aussi était plongée dans ses pensées**.

« J'ai toujours eu confiance. Je cois que c'est la chose qui m'a le plus aidée dans le passé. C'est lié à tout l'amour que j'ai reçu pendant ma jeunesse. Je ne parle pas de l'amour d'un homme. Mais de l'amour le plus important : celui des parents. J'ai eu énormément de câlins, de mots d'amour et ça m'a permis d'aller vers les choses avec confiance.

Je ne connaissais pas la peur… Jusqu'à l'assassina de ma mère.

Toutes mes certitudes se sont effondrées.

J'ai tellement peur de la souffrance affective maintenant, que je ne m'y risque plus. Depuis se jour j'évite tout engagement personnelle approfondi.

Mais depuis presque quatre ans avec Castle nous vivons l'un et l'autre des choses qui nous font grandir et je ne sais pas comment cela peut évoluer.

Alors même si l'idée que cela s'arrête m'angoisse, je préfère vivre avec l'idée que cela peut se terminer d'un jour à l'autre… Jusqu'à ce soir.

Avec lui j'avais peur de me prendre.

Dans une histoire d'amour, il faut savoir combattre ses propres démons et ne pas demander à celui que vous aimez de le faire pour vous.

Ce soir, je suis enfin prête…

Prête à laisser mes sentiments prendre le dessus.

Ça fait trois ans que je me retiens.

Trois ans, fait de compromis pour le meilleur… me préserver.

Il est temps que le mur tombe. »

**Elle sourit **

« ça fait trois ans qu'il perce mon mur , avec son sourire, son regard, ses attentions.

Il va au-delà de la beauté. Il s'intéresse à mon histoire, à mes joies, mes chagrins, mes coups de colères. Trois ans que mon cœur, il faut bien l'avouer est à lui.

En trois ans il à évolué et est devenu l'homme qui me plaît. Quand on s'est rencontré.

C'était un jeune homme, en devenir, au moment où moi-même j'étais encore une femme en devenir.

Face à moi, aujourd'hui, j'ai un homme qui s'est révélé à lui-même et j'ai encore plus de respect pour lui.

Dans notre collaboration, nous avons trouvé notre équilibre.

Quand je me regarde dans le miroir, jusqu'à ce matin. Je ne voyais qu'une femme qui avait raté sa vie.

J'ai couru derrière des choses fausses ou bien raté des choses vraie.

Par peur de me tromper d'histoire… J'ai oublié de vivre ma vie. »

**En tournant la clenche de la porte, elle se dit**

« Maintenant! Je suis prête. Je veux tout avec lui. Une vie longue: avec dispute et câlin au lit. Petit déjeuner et nuit torride. Je veux un enfant de lui! »

**Elle sourit **

« Je compris enfin le sens de lâcher prise, j'ai l'envie de voir mon corps se transformer.

D'avoir un ventre, des seins qui gonflent et toute ces choses qui me faisaient penser au corps d'une mère et cela sans avoir peur.

Aujourd'hui, j'accepte avec tranquillité ce que le temps va faire de moi et se que l'amour va m'apporter. Pour cela j'ai besoin de Castle dans mon futur. »

Il était toujours là, dans le salon. Ne lui avait-il pas dis qu'il serait toujours là pour elle…


End file.
